Stop, Look and Be Safe!
"Stop, Look and Be Safe!" is the fourteenth episode of Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Michael arrives and shows Barney, Tosha, Derek, and Tina his brand-new stop sign since he's dressed up as a crossing guard. The gang learn all about safety in this episode. BJ learns not to push other people on the playground. The gang also learn about safety like crossing streets, pretending to drive, and go on a pretend city bus ride. While BJ and Derek play on the playground, Michael shows Tosha and Tina how to make streamer kites for Tosha's mom's new baby. Back in the playground, everyone also learns more about safety. Educational Theme: Safety Rules Cast * Barney * BJ * Michael * Tosha * Derek * Tina * Jordan Kaufman (cameo) Song List # Barney Theme Song # BINGO # Castles So High # Walk Across the Street # The Wheels on the Bus # The Barney Bag # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Indoor-Outdoor Voices # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck # I Love You Trivia * This marks: **The only Barney & Friends appearance of Jordan Kaufman. **The only Barney & Friends Season 2 episode where BJ appears where his sister Baby Bop doesn't appear. However, BJ would appear where his sister Baby Bop doesn't appear in some other episodes. Although BJ sometimes appear where his sister Baby Bop doesn't appear in current episodes and home videos. **The only Barney & Friends episode where Michael played by Brain Eppes and BJ appear together. Michael played by Brain Eppes would later appear with BJ again in Sing and Dance with Barney. * Jordan Kaufman, who was actually a young boy with Down syndrome, appears as a guest at the very beginning in this episode. * Baby Bop has been mentioned in this episode. This also happens in other episodes, like A Picture of Health, Grandparents Are Grand (1999) and You've Got to Have Art. * This group (Michael, Tosha, Derek, and Tina) also appeared with Min and Luci on The Exercise Circus!. * This is one of the extremely rare times BJ says Baby Bop's name. After he announces that he has to leave, he adds the words "I'm going to tell Baby Bop all about the safety rules we learned today." * Before Barney came to life in this episode, the toy farm is in front of the kids. But however, when Barney appears, the toy farm is moved to near the tree. *Barney's city bus driver's hat from Going Places! is used in this episode. *Barney's city bus steering wheel from Going Places! is also used in this episode. *The original arrangement of The Wheels on the Bus from Going Places! is used in this episode. * There is a brand new version of the song Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck sung here, it's similar to the 1991-1992 arrangement but with BJ's voice provided. * The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of "I Love You" is used. *None of these kids Derek, Michael, Tina and Tosha appear in the next episode An Adventure in Make Believe. However, BJ appears in that episode. *Wardobe: **Tosha **Derek: same clothes from Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! **Tina: **Barney: cowboy hat for a farmer's hat and light blue bandana for a farmer's bandana. **Michael **Michael **Barney: same city bus dirver's hat from Going Places! **Barney: same Firefigher's hat from Going Places!, Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:1993 Category:Episodes Written By Stephen White